U
ubiquitous: a. Haazir/har jagah maujuud ubiquity: n. har jaa'iyat udder: n. Hawanah/khiiri/pistaan/than ugh! intj. oh ugh: n. aaKH/GHurraahaT/jhijhak/KHauf uglify: v.t. bad suurat kar deyna/SHakl bigaaR deyna uglification: n. SHakl bigaaRney ka âmal ugliness: n. bad suurti/bhoñDa pan/makruuhiyat ugly: a. bad rañg/bad suurat/bey hañam//bhadda/bhoñDa/ gañda/kamiinah/kariih/kariih ul mañzar/ KHatar naak/naa gawaar/qaabil e nafrat/ qabiiH/ziSHt ulcer: n. naa suur/phoRa/qarHah ulcerate: v.t. naa suur zadah banaana ulceration: n. naa suur zadgi/qarHat ulcerous: a. naa suur zadah/qarHah daar ulna: n. zañd ulterior: a. dar pardah/daanistah chhupaaya hu'a ultima: n. aaKHiri/bahot duur ka ultimate: a. aaKHiri/asli/bahot duur ka/ eKHtetaam par aaney waala/Hatma/iñtehaa'i/ KHaalis/qata^i ultimate: n. aaKHiri natiijah/aaKHiri nuqtah ultimately: adv. aaKHiri/buñuaadi taur par ultimatum: n. aaKHiri iñtebaah/Harf e aaKHir/ itmaam e Hujjat ultimo: adv. dar maah e guziSHtah/pichhley mahiiney ka ultra: a. baala/bahot uuñcha/bahot zeyaadah/baRa/ Had sey zeyaadah/kaafi sey zeyaadah/ KHuub/maawra/parley darjey ka/zeyaadah ultra: n. meyl jol ya zauq meyñ iñteha pasañd ultramodern: a. iñtehaa'i jadiid KHayaal/jadiid tar ultra nationalism:n. SHadiid qaum parasti ultra vires: a/adv. daa'erah'e eKHteyaar sey baahar ultrasonic: a. baala sauti ultrasound: n. baala saut ultraviolet: a. baalaa'ey banafSHi ululate: v.i. bhoñkna/ bheyRiye ya kuttey ki si aawaaz nikaalna ululation: n. bheyRiye ya kuttey ki si aawaaz umbilical: a. batni/markazi/naafi/naaf ka umbilical cord: n. naal/naaR umbra: n. chhaaya/chhaa'oñ/saayah umbrage: n. bar hami/chhaaya/chhaa'oñ/GHaez/ jo saayah Daaley/KHafgi/rañjiSH/ SHak o SHubhah umbrageous: a. dhuñdla/saayah daar umbrella: n. chhaata/chhattar/chhatri umpire: n. faesal/Hakam/saalis umpteen: a. an ginat/bahot sey/laa ta^daad/ka'i umpteenth: a. an ginat/bahot sey/laa ta^daad/ka'i un: pref. GHaer/la/naa unabashed: a. bey Hejaab/bey SHarm/DhiiT/mutma'in/niDar unabashedly: adv. bey SHarmi sey/DhiTaa'i sey/niDar pan sey unabatedly: adv. bey takaan unable: a. âajiz/GHaer qaabil/ma^zuur/ naa qaabil/qaasir unabridged: a. bey eKHtesaar/jaame^/juuñ ka tuuñ/ muHiit/mukammal/puura puura unacademic: a. GHaer âalim aanah/GHaer îlmi/ rawaayat sey haTa hu'a unacceptable: a. GHaer maqbuul/naa gawaar/naa guziir/ naa kaafi/naa KHuSH gawaar/naa mañzuur/ naa pasañd/naa pasañdiidah/ naa qaabil e qubuul unaccepted: a. GHaer tasliim SHudah unaccommodated: a. GHaer mauzuuñ/ jis key paas raehney ki jagah na ho unaccommodating:a. bey murawwat/naa madad gaar unaccompanied: a. ahaali mawaali key baGHaer/akeyla/ tanha unaccomplished: a. adhuura/bey kamaal/bey hunar/bey saliiqah/ naa mukammal/naa tamaam/nau aamoz unaccountable: a. âjiib/bila daliil/GHaer jawaab deh/ naa qaabil e tawajjoh unaccountability:n. GHaer jawaab dehi unaccounted for:a. jis ki ko'i wazaaHat na ki ga'i ho/ jo kisi khaatey meyñ na ho/ jo kisi Hesaab na laaya gaya ho unacquainted: a. añjaan/GHaer maa nuus/naa aaSHna/naa waaqif unaccredited: a. GHaer mansuub/GHaer mo^tabar/ naa qaabil e yaqiin unaccustomed: a. ajnabi/añjaan/anokha/GHaer âadi/ GHaer maa nuus/KHelaaf e âadat/ naa waaqif unacknowledged: a. bey rasiid/GHaer maqbuulah/ GHaer tasliim SHudah unadaptable: a. GHaer tasarruf paziir unadapted: a. jis meyñ mutaabiqat paeda na ki ga'i ho unadorned: a. bey aaraa'iSH/bey ziinat/ GHaer aaraastah/saadah unadulterated: a. asli/bey meyl/bey milaawaT/KHaalis/ kora/nira/ûmdah unadvisable: a. GHaer ma^quul/KHelaaf e masleHat/ naa mowaafiq unadvisably: adv. naa munaasib taur par unadvised: a. bey dhaRak/bey mauqa^h/bila maSHwirah/ jaldi ka unaffected: a. bey saaKHtah/bila tasanno^/ GHaer mutaa'ssir/juuñ ka tuuñ/fitri/ GHaer mutaa'ssir/muKHlis/siidha saadha unaffectedly: adv. banaawaT key baGHaer/KHuluus sey unafraid: a. bey jhijhak/bey KHauf/niDar unaided: a. bila madad/KHud sey unallied: a. bila riSHtah/bila peywañd/GHaer muta^alliq unalloyed: a. bey aameyziSH/bey meyl/KHaalis/khara/ kuñdan unalterable: a. amiiT/aTal/naa badalney waala/ naa qaabil e taGHaiyur/patthar ki lakiir unaltered: a. ba Haal/nah badlah hu'a unambiguous: a. GHaer maSHkuuk/moHkam/saaf saaf unambiguously: adv. bila lagaa'ey lapTey/khullam khulla/ saaf saaf unambitious: a. bey KHwaahiSH/bila umañg/ GHaer Hausalah mañd/kam Hauslah unamiable: a. akal khura/akkhaR/bey uns/bad mizaaj/ GHaer KHaliiq unanimity: n. itteHaad/yak jehti unanimous: a. eyka/baa hami raza mañdi/bil ittefaaq/ ham saaz/ham zabaañ/ijmaa^/ ittefaaq e kulli/itteHaad e raa'ey/ muttafiq/yak dil/yak raa'ey unanimously: adv. eyk raa'ey sey unanswerable: a. akaaT/bey jawaab/naa qaabil e jawaab unanswered: a. bila jawaab unapologetically:adv. bila mo^aafi maañgey unappealable: a. naa qaabil e muraafe^ah unappeasable: a. bila taSHaffi/bila taskiin unappetising: a. GHaer muSHtahi/naa marGHuub unappreciated: a. bey qadr unappreciative: a. naa qadr afza/naa qadri ka unapproachable: n. naa qaabil e rasaa'i unapproachably: adv. naa qaabil e rasaa'i sey unapproached: a. naa rasaa'i yaaftah unappropriated: a. GHaer muKHassas unapproved: a. bey mañzuuri/bila mañzuuri key/ naa mañzuur kardah/ naa pasañdiidah/rad kardah unapt: a. bey maeHl/bey tuka/naa mauzuuñ/ nikamma/sust unaptly: adv. bey tukey pan sey unaptness: n. bey maeHli/bey tuka pan/naa mauzuuniyat unarm: v.t. hathyaar chhiin leyna/hathyaar gira deyna unarmed: a. bey hathyaar/GHaer musallaH/nihatta unashamed: a. bey Haya/bey GHaerat/bey SHarm/ SHarmiñdah naa honey waala unasked: a. bey istefsaar/GHaer matluub/ puuchha nah gaya unaspiring: a. bila umañg/GHaer Hausalah mañd/ qanaa^at pasañd unassailable: a. Hamley sey maeHfuuz/naa qaabil e tardiid/ naa qaabil e tasKHiir unassailed: a. jis par Hamlah nah kiya gaya ho unassertive: a. GHaer mua'ssir/jheyñpu/SHarmiila unassisted: a. bey e^aanat/bila madad unassuming: a. bey ra^uunat/bey riya/bey takalluf/ narm mizaaj/saadah mizaaj/siidha saadha unassumingly: adv. dikhaawey key baGHaer/iñkesaar sey unattached: a. alag/bey lagaa'o/bey ta^alluq/ GHaer mañsuub/GHaer munsalik/ GHaer SHaadi SHudah unattainable: a. naa qaabil e Husuul/rasaa'i naa paziir unattained: a. naa rasa/naa Haasil SHudah unattempted: a. bey qasd/bey sa^i/bila koSHiSH/ naa aazmuudah unattended: a. akeyla/bey mulaazim/bila peySH KHidmat/ jis ka deykhney bhaalney waal ko'i na ho/ tanha unattractive: a. bey kaSHiSH/bila dil kaSHi unauthenticated:a. kachcha unauthorised: a. bey sanad/bila ejaazat/GHaer qaanuuni/ naa jaa'ez unavailable: a. GHaer dast yaab/naa yaab/ pahoñch sey baahar unavailing: a. akaarat/bey asar/bey faa'edah/fuzuul/ GHaer kaar aamad/GHaer mufiid/laa Haasil unavoidable: a. aTal/naa gureyz/jisey Taala nah ja sakey/ laazim unavoidability: n. naa gureyzi unavoidably: adv. aTal taur par/naa gureyz taur par unaware: a. bey KHabar/laa ûlm/naa waaqif unawareness: n. âdam e tawajjohi/bey KHabri/laa îlmi unawares: adv. naa gaah unbacked: a. bey puSHt o panaah/bey sahaara unbaked: a. kachcha unbalance: v.t. GHaer mutawaazan karna unbalanced: n. GHaer durust SHudah/GHaer mutawaazan/ulaaR unballasted: a. Daaâwa Dol/mutazalzal unbar: v.t. rok haTaana/taala KHolna unabated: a. bey niyaam/jo kam nah hu'a ho unbearable: a. do bhar/GHaer mutaHammil/naa guziir/ naa qaabil e bar daaSHt unbearably: adv. naa qaabil e bar daaSHt taur par unbeatable: a. naa qaabil e sabqat/naa qaabil e SHikast unbeaten: a. GHaer maGHluub/GHaer paa maal SHudah unbecoming: a. bad zeyb/bhadda/bura/GHaer dil kaSH/ GHaer jaazib/ma^yuub/naa munaasib unbefitting: a. naa mauzuuñ/naa munaasib/naa zeyba unbeknown: a. naa ma^luum/naa qaabil e faehm/ naa qaabil e idraak unbeknownst: a. naa ma^luum/naa qaabil e idraak unbelief: n. âdam e iimaan/bey e^temaadi/ilHaad/kufr unbelievable: a. Haerat añgeyz/naa qaabil e yaqiin unbeliever: n. bey diin/dahriyah/kaafir/mulHid/muñkir/ muzabzab/ziñdiiq unbelieving: a. GHaer mo^taqid unbelievingly: adv. bad e^teqaadi sey/muñkiraana taur par unbend: v.t. aaraam karna/aazaad kar deyna/sustaana unbending: a. aRyal/aTal/bey lachak/bey loch/mazbuut/ mustaqil mizaaj/nah jhukney waala/ saabit qadam/saKHt/ziddi unbeseeming: a. bad zeyb/naa munaasib/naa zeyba unbiased: a. bey laag/bey laus/bey ta^assub/insaaf ka/ GHaer jaanib daar/Thiik Thiik/ sachcha sachcha unbiasedly: adv. bey ta^assubi sey/ GHaer jaanib daar aana taur par unbidden: a. bey da^wat/bey Hukm/bey talab/bin bulaaya unbind: v.t. aazaad karna/Dhiila kar deyna/reha karna unbinding: n. aazaadi/Dhiil unbleached: a. jisey safeyd nah kiya gaya ho unblemished: a. bey âeyb/bey daaGH/bey nuqs/KHaalis unblenched: a. bey KHauf/niDar unblessed/unblest:a. afsurdah/bad baKHt/GHaer mutabarrak/ manHuus unblushing: a. bad tamiiz/bey Haya/bey SHarm/DhiiT/ foHSH/gañda unbodied: a. bey Dhabba/bey jism/bey SHakl/bey suurat unbolt: v.t. chiTKHani KHol deyna/KHol deyna unbolted: a. KHula hu'a/baGHaer chhana(aaTa)hu'a unborn: n. mustaqbil/naa zaa'edah unbosom: v.t. bataana/bheyd kaehna/dil ki ghuñDi KHolna/ siinah KHol kar rakh deyna/zaahir karna unbound: a. beyRiyoñ hatkaRiyoñ aur zañjiiroñ sey aazaad/ GHaer giraftah/GHaer mujallid/GHaer muqaiyyad unbounded: a. âziim/bey añt/bey paayaañ/GHaer maeHduud unbowed: a. GHaer KHamiidah/GHaer maGHluub unbrace: v.t. bañd KHolna/Dhiila karna unbraid: v.t. baal ya choTi ka alag alag karna unbreakable: a. nah TuuTney phuuTney waala unbred: a. an paRh/bad taehziib/bad tamiiz unbridle: v.t. ghoRey ki lagaam utaarna/sar kaSH banaana unbridled: a. bey lagaam/bag TaT/bila rok unbroken: a. GHaer muñqata^/musalsal/mutawaatir/ saabit/saalim/silsilah waar unbuckle: v.t. bakswa KHolna unbuild: v.t. Dhaana/mismaar karna/ tabaah o bar baad karna unburden: v.t. dil ka bojh haTaana/ji halka karna uncalled for: a. bey maeHl/bey mauqa^h/bey tuka/ KHwaah ma KHwaah ka/naa munaasib uncanny: a. anhoni/aohaam parast/bhayaanak/bheyd bhara/ maa fauq ul fitrat/naa qaabil e faehm/ pur israar uncannily: adv. anhoney pan sey/aohaam parasti sey uncap: v.t. Dhakna utaarna/Topi utaarna uncarpeted: a. qaaliin ya dari key baGHaer uncaused: a. bey îllat/GHaer ma^luul unceasing: a. bey añt/daa'em/GHaer muñqata^/ laga taar/musalsal unceasingly: adv. daa'emi taur par/musalsal taur par/ paTa paT unceremonious: a. eyka eyki/âdam e takalluf/bey takalluf/ GHaer mohazzab/ruukha unceremoniously:adv. âdam e takallufi sey/bey takallufi sey/ ruukhey pan sey uncertain: a. bey yaqiin/Daañwaañ Dol/Dhil mil yaqiin/ GHaer mo^tabar/GHaer mustaqil mizaaj/ GHaer waazeH/GHaer yaqiini/maSHkuuk/mubham/ muSHtabah/muzabzab/para gañdah dimaaGH uncertainly: n. GHaer waazeH taur par/mubham taur par/ naa qaabil e e^tebaar tarz par/ tazabzub key saath uncertainness: n. abhaam/GHaer waazeH kaefiyat/ naa qaabil e e^tebaari uncertainty: n. âdam e yaqiin/bey yaqiini/GHaer yaqiini/ SHak/SHaSH o pañj/SHubhah/talawwun/tazabzub uncertified: a. GHaer musaddaqah unchain: v.t. aazaad kar deyna/KHol deyna/KHula chhoRna/ KHuli chhuTTi dey deyna unchained: a. bañdah'e aazaad/KHula hu'a/ zañjiiroñ sey aazaad unchallenged: a. bey muqaabilah/bila Hujjat/bila mazaaHmat/ jis par uñgli nah uThi ho/maana hu'a/ musallamah unchangeable: a. GHaer mubaddal/GHaer mutaGHaiyyar/ naa qaabil e tabdiil unchanged: a. juuñ ka tuuñ/nah badlah hu'a unchanging: a. nah badalney waala/GHaer mutaGHaiyyar uncharged: a. an barqaaya/bey baar uncharitable: a. bey raeHm/GHaer faiyaaz aanah/ tañg dilaanah uncharitableness:a. bey raeHmi/GHaer faiyaazi/saKHt giiri/ tañg dili uncharted: a. naa ma^luum unchaste: a. bad chalan/bad kaar/faajir(m.)/ faajirah(f.)/GHaer paakiizah/ GHaer SHaa'estah/KHaraab/naa KHaalis/najis unchastely: adv. bad chalni sey/GHaer SHaa'estahgi sey unchristian: a. GHaer faiyaaz aanah/GHaer îsaa'i uncivil: a. akkhaR/bad tamiiz/bey murawwat/gañwaar/ GHaer mohazzab/gustaaKH/kaj KHulq/naa saaz uncivilised: a. GHaer mazhab/GHaer mutamaddin/jaañglu/ jañgli/waeHSHi unclad: a. bey lebaas/nañga unclasp: v.t. bañd KHol deyna/bañdhan Dhiila karna unclassifiable: a. naa qaabil e darjah bañdi unclassified: a. GHaer darjah bañd uncle: n. chacha/KHaalu/maamuuñ/mo^ammar aadmi/ phupha/taaya unclean: a. bad ma^aaSH/bura/gañda/kasiif/ KHaraab/naa paak/najis/paliid/paliit uncleaned: a. gañda/naa paak/najis uncleanliness: n. gañdgi/naa paaki/najaasat unclear: a. abr aaluud/dhuñdla/GHaer waazeH/malgija/ mubham uncleared: a. abr aaluud/daaGH daar/dhuñdla/ GHaer numaayaañ/GHaer roSHan/GHaer saaf unclench: v.t. Dhiila karna/ pakaR ya giraft sey aazaad karna uncloak: v.t. bey neqaab karna/ choGHah ya lebaadah utaarna unclose: v.t/i. afSHa karna/KHolna/zaahir karna unclothe: v.t. kapRey utaarna/nañga karna unclothed: a. barhanah/nañga uncluttered: a. aaraastah/baa tartiib/saaf suthra uncoil: v.t. guchchha KHolna/lachchha KHolna uncoil: v.i. kuñDli KHulna uncoined: a. an ghaR/fitri Haalat meyñ/ jo Dhaala nah gaya ho uncomfortable: a. bey aaraam/bey chaen/pareySHaan kun/ takliif deh uncomfortableness:a. bey aaraami/bey chaeni/ pareySHaani/takliif uncomfortably: a. bey aaraami sey/bey chaeni sey/ pareySHaani sey uncommitted: a. bey ta^alluq/naa waa bastah uncommon: a. anokha/bahot KHaas/GHaer ma^muuli/kam/ KHaas/naadir/naadir ul wujuud/ niraala/SHaaz uncommonly: adv. GHaer ma^muuli pan sey/SHaaz o naadir uncommonness: n. GHaer ma^muuli pan/ SHaaz o naadir honey ki Haalat uncommunicative:a. deyr aaSHna/kam go uncomplaining: a. KHuSH/mutma'in uncompleted: a. adhuura/âeyb daar/GHaer saalim/naa mukammal uncomplimentary:a. ehaanat aameyz/KHelaaf e aKHlaaq/ KHelaaf e tawaazo^/hattak aameyz/ tauhiin aameyz uncomprehended: a. samajh meyñ nah aaney waala/ SHaamil nah kiya ho uncomprehending:a. GHaer idraak paziir/GHaer tafhiimi/ naa qaabil e SHumuul/naa qaabil e tasawwur uncomprehensive:a. GHaer idraak paziir/GHaer tafhiimi/ naa qaabil e SHumuul/naa qaabil e tasawwur uncompromising: a. bey lachak/bey laus/GHaer musaaleH aanah/ kaTh Hujjat/kaTTar/haT dharam/saKHt/ saKHt mizaaj/ziddi unconcern: n. bey tawajjohi/bey neyaazi/GHina/ laa ta^alluqi/yak suu'i unconcerned: a. asr naa paziir/bey fikr/laa ta^alluq unconditional: a. bila SHart/bina SHart/GHaer maSHruut/qata^i unconditionally:a. GHaer maSHruut taur par/ SHaraa'et key baGHaer unconditioned: a. jibilli/KHalqi/mutlaq/taba^i unconfined: a. dabaa'o ya jabr sey aazaad/GHaer maeHduud/ Huduud key baGHaer/jaame^ wa wasii^ unconfirmed: a. bey sanad/bey subuut/bey tausiiq/ bila mañzuuri/GHaer musaddaqah/ GHaer mustaHkam/GHaer tausiiq SHudah unconformable: a. GHaer mutaabiq/GHaer yaksaañ/naa mowaafiq unconformity: n. âdam e mutaabiqat/GHaer mowaafiqat/ GHaer muSHaabehat/GHaer mutaabiqat unconnected: a. alag/an mal/bey joR/bey meyl/bey rabt/ bey ta^alluq unconnectedly: adv. bey joR pan sey/bey rabti sey/ bey ta^alluqi sey uncongenial: a. an mal/GHaer mizaaj/GHaer saaz gaar/ naa mowaafiq unconquerable: a. ajiit/naa qaabil e tasKHiir/ naa qaabil e ûbuur unconquered: a. aazaad/GHaer maGHluub/GHaer maftuuH unconscionable: a. bey iimaan/bey usuul/bey zamiir/ KHelaaf e zamiir/naa qaabil e jawaaz/ naa waajbi unconscious: a. añTa GHafiil/bey His/bey hoSH/bey KHabar/ GHaafil unconsciously: adv. bey KHabri meyñ/GHaer SHu'uuri taur par/ naa daanistah unconsciousness:n. bey hoSHi/bey KHabri/GHaflat/laa SHu^uuri unconsidered: a. GHaer malHuuz unconstitutional:a. GHaer aa'ini/GHaer dastuuri/ KHelaaf e aa'in/KHelaaf e qaa^edah/ KHelaaf e zaabitah unconstitutionality:n. bey zaabitahgi/GHaer aa'ini pan/ GHaer dastuuriyat unconstitutionally:adv. bey zaabitahgi sey/GHaer aa'ini taur par/ dastuuri asaas key KHelaaf unconstrained: a. aazaad aanah/bey baak/bey mazaaHmat/ bey rok Tok/fitri/GHaer taba^i uncontaminated: a. bey GHalaazat/jaraasiim sey paak/ naa aaluud/saaf uncontested: a. baa ittefaaq e aara/bila muqaabilah uncontrollable: a. aapey sey baahar/bey qaed/bey rok/ naa qaabil e zabt/qaabu sey baahar/ rok Tok sey aazaad/sar kaSH uncontrollably: adv. bila qaed/bila rokey Tokey/sar kaSHi sey uncontrolled: a. bey lagaam/bey qaabu/GHaer muñzabat/ mutlaq ul ânaan unconventional: a. aazaad/aazaad aanah/GHaer rasmi/ GHaer rawaayati/KHelaaf e rawaaj ya dastuur/ GHaer ma^muuli/naya/niraala unconventionality:n. bey zaabtahgi/bid^at/GHaer muqallidi/ jadiid paziiri unconventionally:a. GHaer muqallid aanah/ rasm o rawaaj key KHelaaf uncovered: a. khula unconverted: a. GHaer mutanaaza^ unconvertible: a. GHaer taGHaiyur paziir/ naa qaabil e tabdiili unconvinced: a. jis ka yaqiin nah aaya ho/laa qaa'el unconvincing: a. bey e^tebaar/naa qaabil e yaqiin uncooked: a. kachcha uncork: v.t. DaaT KHolna/Dhakkan KHolna uncorked: a. chhoRa hu'a/DaaT KHula hu'a/ reha kiya hu'a uncorrected: a. GHaer islaaH SHudah/GHaer islaaH yaaftah/ GHaer taSHiiH SHudah/taadiib/ta^ziiz uncorrupt: n. baa aKHlaaq/baa zamiir/iimaan daar/neyk/ neyk chalan uncorrupted: a. baa aKHlaaq/baa zamiir/iimaan daar/neyk/ neyk chalan uncounted: a. an gina/an ginat/bey SHumaar/nah gina hu'a uncouple: v.t. chhoR deyna/KHol deyna uncoupled: a. aazaad/chhuRa/KHula uncourteous: a. akkhaR/bey adab/bey murawwat/ GHaer mohazzab/GHaer KHaliiq/ kaj KHulq/naa SHaa'estah uncouth: a. adab aadaab sey naa aaSHna/bad numa/ bey Daul/bey hañgam/bey saliiqah/ bey tamiiz/beyñDa/bhadda/boñga/gañwaar/ jañgli/kuDhab/naa taraaSHiidah uncouthly: adv. baGHaer adab aadaab sey/ bey hañgam pan sey uncouthness: n. adab naa aaSHnaa'i/bey Dhañga pan/ bhadda pan uncover: v.t. bhaañDa phoRna/kholna/pardah uTha deyna/ nañga karna/taSHt az baam karna/ zaahir kar deyna uncovered: a. barhanah/bey pardah/KHuley sar/nañga uncreated: a. jo abhi wujuud meyñ nah laaya gaya ho uncritical: a. GHaer mu^tariz aanah/GHaer naaqid aanah uncritically: adv. usuul e tañqiid key KHelaaf unction: n. GHaazah/iñzemaad/leyp/maaliSH/tadhiin/ ubTan unctuous: a. charbi daar/chikna/KHuSH KHalq/marham/ narm KHu/SHiiriiñ Zabaan unctuousness: n. chikna haT/chikni chapRi baateyñ/ KHuSH KHalqi/narm KHu'i/ SHiiriiñ Zabaani uncultivable: a. bañjar/naa qaabil e kaaSHt uncultivated: a. an ghaRa/bey tarbiyat/biihaR/GHaer aabaad/ GHaer mazruu^ah/GHaer mohazzab/ GHaer SHaa'estah/paRti/uftaadah/waeHSHi/ kuñdah naa taraaSH uncultured: a. bey tamiiz/waeHSHi uncurl: v.t. bal nikaalna/KHam nikaalna uncut: a. jisey kaaTa nah gaya ho/naa taraaSHiidah undaunted: a. aazaad maniSH/aazaad taba^/bahaadur/ bey baak/bey Dar/bey KHauf/jasuur undauntedly: adv. aazaad maniSH sey/aazaad taba^ sey/ bahaaduri sey/bey baaki sey/bila Dar/ bila KHauf/jasaarat sey undauntedness: n. bahaaduri/bey KHaufi/dileyri undeceive: a. kaan KHolna/GHalti duur karna/samjhaana undeceivable: a. chau kas aadmi/dhokey meyñ nah aaney waala undecided: a. bey faeslah/Daañwaañ Dol/ GHaer faeslah SHudah/GHaer ta'ey SHudah/ mutalawwin/mutaraddid/muzabzab/ tasfiyah talab/zeyr e faeslah/ zeyr e tasfiyah undecisive: a. bey isteqlaal/Dhil mil/do dila/ mutalawwin/mutazabzab/mutazalzal/muzabzab undefiled: a. paak/taahir undefinable: a. naa qaabil e wazaaHat undefined: a. GHaer maeHduud/GHaer mo^aiyyan/ GHaer waazeH undemonstrative: a. alag thalag/GHaer mazhar undemonstrativeness:n. KHaamoSHi/sukuut undeniable: a. ba zaahir Thiik/naa qaabil e tardiid/ undeniably: adv. yaqiinan undenied: a. jis ka iñkaar nah ho sakey/mutasaddaqah undependable: a. GHaer mo^tabar/jis ka bharosah nah ho/ naa qaabil e e^tebaar under: prep. adna/Dhaka hu'a/maa taeHt/niichey/ taeHt/taley/zeyr under: a. faro/maa taeHt/niichey/taeHt/taley/zeyr (go) under: Duubna/maGHluub hona/naa kaam hona under carriage: n. gaaRi waGHaerah ka nichla Hissah under consideration:prep. dar peySH under the counter:a. bey iimaani sey beychna/ bila rasiid KHariidna ya beychna/ KHelaaf e qaanuun/KHufiyah underact: v.t/i. adhuura kaam karna/zeyr kirdaari karna bey dili sey kaam añjaam deyna/ underage: a. kam sin/KHurd saal/naa baaliGH underarm: a. baazu key niichey underarm: n. baGHal underbelly: n. GHaer maeHfuuz Hissah/peyT ka nichla Hissah underbid: v.t. kam boli deyna underbidder: n. kam boli deyna waala underbody: n. Haewaan ya gaaRi ka nichla Hissah/ zeyr jism Hissah underbred: a. kamiinah/naa SHaa'estah underbrush: n. zeyr gyaah undercharge: v.t. ma^muul sey kam qiimat ya kiraayah leyna underclass: n. nichla tabqah underclothes: n. zeyr jaamah undercoat: n. nichli taeh undercool: v.t. ThañDa yaKH karna undercover: a. bheydi/KHufyah/KHufyah kaam karney waala undercroft: n. taeh KHaanah undercurrent: a. KHufyah chaal/zeyr aab dhaara ya rau undercut: v.t/i. âam qiimat sey kam dam lagaana/ niichey sey kaaTna undercut: n. puTh ka goSHt underdeveloped: a. kam aaSHkaara/kam ujaagar/pas maañdah/ pichhRi/taraqqi paziir underdo: v.t/i. adh gala rakhna/kachcha rakhna/ kam galaana/kam galna underdog: n. adna/bad baKHt/gira paRa SHaKHs/Haqiir/ hiich/kam zor underdone: a. adh paka/niim puKHt underdrawers: n. jaañgiya/zeyr jaamah underestimate: v.t. hiich samajhna/kam aehmiyat deyna/ thoRa samajhna underestimation:n. asl sey kam añdaazah/bahot kam añdaazah underexpose: v.t. naa kaafi afSHa karna underexposure: n. naa kaafi iñkeSHaaf/naa kaafi taSHhiir underfoot: a/adv. adna/niichey/paa'oñ taley/raziil/ taley/zaliil undergarment: n. zeyr jaamah undergird: v.t. mazbuut karna/taqwiyat pahoñchaana undergo: v.t. bhugatna/jheylna/guzaarna/kaaTna/leyna/ paana/saehna underground: a. chhupa hu'a/madfuun/GHaer qaanuuni/KHufyah underground: adv. zamiin doz/zeyr e zamiin underground: n. zeyr e zamiin kamrah ya raastah undergrown: a. chhoTey qad ka/kam namu/Thiñgna undergrowth: n. zeyr SHajri underhand: a. âiyaar aanah/makkaar aanah/poSHiidah/ raaz daar aanah underhanded: a. poSHiidah/raaz daar aanah underlaid: a. niichey paRi hu'i/Teyk deyney waali underlay: v.t. taeh deyna/kisi chiiz key niichey duusri chiiz ka rakhna underlay: n. niichey rakhi ga'i chiiz underlet: v.t. kiraa'ey ya paTTey par deyna underlie: v.t. kisi chiiz key niichey hona/ niichey waaqe^ hona underline: v.t. aehmiyat zaahir karna/KHat kaSHiidah karna/ zor deyna underline: n. KHat kaSHiidah underling: n. adna ôhdey daar/ajiir/maa taeHt/mulaazim underlip: n. nichla hoñT underlying: a. asaasi/bunyaadi undermine: v.t/i. beyKH kani karna/bunyaad ka KHokhla karna/ ghun laga deyna jaR kaaTna/jaR KHodna/ niist o naa buud karna/kamzor kar deyna/ nuqsaan pahoñchaana/seyñdh lagaana/ surañg lagaana underminer: n. jaR KHodney waala/naqab zan/ KHufyah taur par kamzor ya bar baad karney waala undermining: a. beyKH kani undermost: a/adv. far o tar/kam tariin/zeyriin underneath: prep. niichey/nichli taraf/taeHt/zeyr undernourished: a. jisey zaruurat sey naa kaafi KHoraak mili ho underpants: n. jaañgiya/zeyr jaamah underpart: n. jism ka nichla Hissah underpass: n. pul key niichey raastah/zeyr raastah underpin: v.t. sahaara deyna/taa'id karna/taqwiyat deyna/ Teyk lagaana underpinning: n. paa'ey/sahaarey/Teyk/thuuniyaañ underplay: v.t. dabey dabey añdaaz meyñ peySH karna underplot: n. zimni qissah underprivileged:a. kam mustafiiz underproduction:n. ma^muul, talab ya iste^daad sey kam paeda waar/zeyr paeda waar underrate: v.t. kam aañkna/kam qiimat lagaana/ SHaraH muqarrar karna underripe: a. adh kachra/adh paka/niim puKHtah underrun: v.t. niichey sey baehna, guzarna ya guzar jaana underscore: v.t. aehmiyat zaahir karna/numaayaañ karna/ ubhaarna/zor deyna underscored: a. jis key niich KHat laga ho/numaayaañ/ zaahir undersell: v.t. auney pauney beychna/kam daamoñ beychna/ sasta beychna undershirt: n. banyaan(f.) undershoot: v.t. hadaf par niSHaanah nah laga sakna undershrub: n. buuTa/buuTi/chhoTi jhaaRi/zeyr iiñ buuTi underside: n. kisi chiiz ki nichli sataH ya nichla Hissah undersign: v.t. dast KHat sabt karna/ zeyr e dast KHat karna undersigned: a. raaqim ul Huruuf/zeyr dast KHati undersize: a. kotaah qaamat/past qad/Thigna underskirt: n. saari key niichey paheñney waala laehñga undersoil: n. tabaq zeyr iiñ/zeyr iin sataH undersong: n. eyk zeyli naGHmah/baen us sutuur ma^aani/ poSHiidah matlab understand: v.i. buujh leyna/maqsad samajhna/ matlab samajhna/paehchaañna/samajhna understandable: a. qaabil e faehm/samajh meyñ aaney waala understandably: adv. jaañney key taur par/ qaabil e faehm añdaaz meyñ understanding: a. âaqil/basiir/burd baar/ fahiim/samajh daar/zehiin understanding: n. âql/basiirat/burda baari mazhar/faehm/ firaasat/gayaan/idraak/hoSH/maGHz/ mat/qaraar daad/samajh/samjhotah/zehaanat understandingly:adv. idraak sey/mufaahmat sey/samajh buujh sey understate: v.t. kam bayaani karna/ghaTa kar bayaan karna understatement: n. kam bayaani/ghaTa kar bayaan karney ka âmal understood: a. farz kiya hu'a/muqaddar/ paehley sey maana hu'a undertake: v.t/i. aamaadah ho jaana/aamaadah hona/ baar uThaana/eKHteyaar karna/haami bharna/ qaul deyna/qubuul karna/koSHiSH karna/ zamaanat deyna/zimmah leyna undertaker: n. jo kisi kaam karney ka zimmah ley/ taabuut bar daar undertaking: n. kaam/kaar/ko'i kaam/muhim/zamaanat undertone: n. daba daba laehjah/dhiima laehjah/ halka rañg/maddhim undertow: n. lauTti laeher/lauTti mauj undervaluation: n. halka mol/kam qiimat lagaana/ qiimat ghaTaana undervalue: v.t. kam aañkna/kam qadri/kam qiimat undervest: n. banyaan underwater: a. aab doz/paani meyñ Duuba hu'a/zeyr e aab underwear: n. jaañgiya underweight: n. ausat sey kam wazan/kam wazan/ wazan ki kami underwood: n. jaRi buuTi yaañ/zeyr jañgal underworld: n. âalam e arwaaH/jahañnum/paa taal underwrite: v.t. taeHriir meyñ laana/zamaanat deyna underwriter: n. biimah daar/biimah kaar/biimey waala undeserved: a. bila isteHqaq/GHaer Haq daar/ GHaer mustaHaq/naa Haq/naa waajib undeserving: a. bey leyaaqat/GHaer mustaHaq/naa laa'eq/ naa qaabil undesirable: a. GHaer marGHuub/naa pasañdiidah/ naa munaasib/naa rawa/qaabil e e^teraaz undesirability: n. naa marGHuubiyat/naa pasañdiidgi/ naa rawa pan undesirableness: n. naa marGHuubiyat/naa pasañdiidgi/ naa rawaa'i undetermined: a. bila ta^iyyun/GHaer faeslah SHudah/ muzabzab undeterred: a. saabit qadam undeveloped: a. pas maañdah undeviating: a. GHaer munHarif undignified: a. auchha/bey wiqaar/chhichhora/ GHaer muyassar/naa zeyba undine: n. jal pari undiplomatic: a. KHelaaf e Hikmat/KHelaaf e masleHat undirected: a. beGHaer raeh bar/bey jeht/bey raah/ bey samt undiscernable: a. bey imteyaaz/kam biin undiscerning: a. añdha/bey tamiiz/kam biin/kam faehm/naa faehm/ naa samajh undisciplined: a. bey zabt/GHaer tarbiyat yaaftah/phuu'aR undisclosed: a. chhupa hu'a/maKHfi/poSHiidah/raaz daaruuñ undiscoverable: a naa qaabil e dar yaaft undiscovered: a. an deykha/an jaana/naa diidah/naa ma^luum undiscriminating:a. añdha dhuñd/GHaer naaqid aanah/ naa qaabil e imteyaaz undisguised: a. beGHaer chori chhupey/KHuley âam undismayed: a. baa himmat/bila naa ummiidi undisolved: a. khaRa undisposed: a. jo faroKHt nah kiya gaya ho undisputed: a. aaSHkaara/bey eKHtelaaf/bey nazaa^/ GHaer mutanaaza^ fiih/la kalaam/ musallam/zaahir undivided: a. aTuuT/bin baTa/GHaer muñqasim/puura/ saalim/sab undo: v.t/i. akaarat kar deyna/kaa la^dam karna/ KHol deyna/kiya bey kiya kar deyna/ kiy'ey par paani pheyr deyna/suljhaana/ tabaah o bar baad kar deyna/waa karna undoing: n. bar baadi/tabaahi undoubted: a. bila SHubhah/GHaer muSHtabah/la reyb/ musallam/yaqiini undoubtedly: adv. bila SHak o SHubhah/bil zaruur/SHartiyah/ yaqiini taur par undrape: v.t. GHelaaf haTaana/nañga karna/pardah haTaana undress: v.t. kapRey utaarna/nañga karna undressed: a. bey kapRoñ ka/KHaam/nañga undue: a. bey ja/fuzuul/GHalat/GHaer qaanuuni/ Had sey zeyaadah/naa Haq/naa ma^quul/ naa rawa/naa waajib/naa zeyba/zaa'ed undulant: a. halkorey leyta/laeher aata/laeher daar/ mauj zan undulate: v.t. Dolna/halkorey leyna/laheraana undulated: a. laeher daar undulation: n. halkora/laher/tamawwuj undulating: a. mauj daar unduly: adv. bey e^tedaali sey/bila sabab/ KHwaah ma KHwaah/naa jaa'ez undutiful: a. âaq/farz naa SHinaas/GHaer mutii^/ naa farmaan/naa KHalaf undutifully: adv. farz naa SHinaasi sey/naa waajib taur par undying: a. amar/an miT/daa'em/GHaer faani/laa zawaaal unearned: a. bila isteHqaaq/GHaer maksuubah/muft ka unearth: v.t. daar yaaft karna/KHodna/zaahir karna/ zamiin sey ukhaaRna unearthly: a. alwahi/GHaer arzi/GHaer diinwi/ GHaer tabii^i/pur israar unease: n. bey aaraami/bey chaeni/bey kali/bey qaraari uneasily: adv. bey aaraami sey/bey chaeni sey/bey kali sey uneasiness: n. bey chaeni/bey kali/ghabraahaT/izteraab/ pareySHaani uneasy: a. aazurdah/bey aaraam/bey chaen/bey kal/ bey qaraar/bey taab/majbuur/muSHkil pasañd/ muztarib/pareySHaan kun uneatable: a. GHaer KHurdni uneaten: a. an KHaaya/naa KHordah unedited: a. GHaer murattab uneducated: a. an paRh/GHaer mohazzab/ GHaer ta^liim yaaftah/jaahil/naa balad unembarrassed: a. bila rukaawaT unemployed: a. bey kaar/bey roz gaar/GHaer atlaaqi/ palañg toR/paRa unemployment: n. bey kaari/bey roz gaari unencumbered: a. baar sey aazaad/ mazaaHmat ya rukaawaT sey aazaad unending: a. bey añt/bey paayaañ/daa'emi/musalsal unengaged: a. KHaali/naa maSHGHuul unenjoyable: a. bey lutf/bey mazah/GHaer dil chasp unenlightened: a. GHaer roSHan KHayaal/jaahil/tañg nazar unenterprising: a. bey Hausalah/GHaer muhim ju/lakiir faqiir unentertaining: a. bey lutf/GHaer dil chasp unenthusiastic: a. bey joSH/sard mehr unenviable: a. naa qaabil e raSHk unequal: a. GHaer masaawi/GHaer mutawaazi/ GHaer yaksaañ/laa jawaab/naa bara bar/ naa kaafi/naaqis unequalled: a. ajoR/bey masl/bey naziir/faa'eq/laa saani/ niraali/taaq/yagaanah/yakta unequivocal: a. bila SHak o SHubhah/bilkul waazeH/ GHaer mubham/saaf saaf unequivocally: adv. GHaer mubham taur par/saaf saaf/ waazeH taur par unerring: a. bey KHata/bilkul durust/raast/yaqiini unessential: a. GHaer ahem/GHaer zaruuri unethical: a. GHaer aKHlaaqi uneven: a. GHaer durust/GHaer mustaqiim/ GHaer mutawaazi/KHurdura/naa ham waar/ uuñcha niicha/phuTkal/phuTkar/taaq unevenly: adv. GHaer masaawi taur par/ GHaer yaksaañ taur par unevenness: n. GHaer masaawi pan/GHaer yaksaaniyat/ naa ham waari/naSHeyb o faraaz/ uuñcha niicha pan uneventful: a. ahem waaqe^aat key beGHaer/bilkul ma^muuli/ GHaer ahem/sapaaT unexampled: a. bey masl/bey naziir unexceptional: a. bey âeyb/bey nuqs unexpected: a. achaanak/bila tawaqqo^/daf^atan/eyk dam/ eyka eyki/GHaer mutawaqqo^/KHelaaf e ummiid/ naa gaah/naa gahaañ/naa waqt unexpectedly: adv. achaanak taur par/naa gahaani/ tawaqqo^ key KHelaaf unexpectedness: n. achaanak pan/naa gahaani unexplored: a. an jaana/GHaer taeHqiiq o taftiiSH SHudah/ naa ma^luum unexpressed: a. an kaha/bila izhaar unexpressive: a. GHaer baliiGH ma^ni/GHaer moass'ar unexpurgated: a. GHaer paak SHudah unfaded: a. taazah unfading: a. kabhi nah murjhaaney waala/laa zawaal/ sada bahaar unfailing: a. mudaam/nehaayat wafa daar/ qaabil e e^temaad/yaqiini unfair: a. bey iimaan/bey aKHlaaq/bey ja/ bey iñsaaf/GHaer âadil/GHaer yaksaañ/ GHalat/naa jaa'ez/naa munaasib/ naa muñsif aanah/naa waajibi unfairly: adv. GHaer munsif aanah taur par/ naa munaasib taur par unfairness: n. âdam e insaaf/bey insaafi/naa munaasibat unfaithful: a. bey iimaan/bey wafa/daGHa baaz/naa durust/ wa^dah SHikan unfaithfulness: n. bey wafaa'i/daGHa baazi/wa^dah SHikni unfaithfully: adv. bey wafaa'i sey unfaltering: a. GHaer mutazabzab/musammam/ nah Dag magaaney waala unfalteringly: adv. isteqaamat sey/mazbuuti sey/ musammam taur par unfamiliar: a. âjiib/ajnabi/añjaan/anokha/beygaanah/ bey jaana buujha/naa aaSHna/naa waaqif unfamiliarity: n. ajnabiyat/GHaer maanuusiyat/naa waaqfiyat unfamiliarly: adv. ajnabiyat key saath/ GHaer maanuusiyat key saath unfashionable: a. KHelaaf e chalan/maqbuul tarz key KHelaaf unfasten: v.t. alag karna/Dhiila karna/girah KHolna/ KHolna unfathered: a. bin baap/Haraam zaadah/ jis ki asal ma^luum nah ho unfathomable: a. agam/âmiiq/athaah/bey Had gaehra/ laa iñteha/naa qaabil e añdaazah/ naa qaabil e idraak unfavourable: a. naa mowaafiq/naa musaa^ad/ naa saaz gaar unfavourably: adv. naa mowaafiq taur par unfeasible: n. naa qaabil e âmal unfeeling: a. bey His/GHaer mutaa'ssir/saKHt dil/ sañg dil unfeelingly: adv. bey dardi sey/bey Hisi sey/ saKHt dili sey unfeigned: a. asli/bey takalluf/bey tasanno^/bila riya/ muKHlis/sachcha unfettered: a. aazaad/GHaer paa bañd unfinished: a. naa mukammal/naa tamaam unfit: a. naa aehl/naa qaabil unfitting: a. naa mauzuuñ/naa zeyba unfix: v.t. alag karna/Dhiila karna/ukhaaRna/utaarna unflattering: a. khara/KHuSH aamaadaanah/naa gawaar unflinching: a. saabit qadam unfold: v.t. bataana/kaehna/kholna/phaelaana unfold: v.i. khulna/phaelna unforeseen: a. GHaer muñtazir unforgettable: a. jisey bhulaaya nah jaa sakey/ naa qaabil e faraamoSH unfortunate: a. bey bahrah/bey chaarah/bad nasiib/bey nasiib/ bad baKHt/bad qismat/dukhiya/kam baKHt/ SHaamat ka maara/siyaah baKHt unfortunately: adv. bad qismati sey unfounded: a. bila asaas unfounded fear: n. waswaas(m.) unfrequent: a. naadir unfriendliness: n. ruukha pan unfurl: v.t. laehraana/phaelaana unfurl a flag: v.t. jhañDa laehraana ungodly: a. bey dharam/bey diin/gunaah gaar/paapi ungracious: a. GHaer mohazzab/naa mehrbaan ungrateful: a. eHsaan fara moSH/kaafir ne^mat/ naa SHukra unguent: n. marham unhallowed: a. GHaer muqaddas unhappiness: n. GHam unhappy: a. aazurdah/bey zaar/maGHmuum/naa KHuSH/udaas unhealthy: a. biimaar/GHaer mufiid/GHaer seHat mañd/ pur KHatr/rogi unheard: a. an suni unhesitating: a. GHaer mutaraddid unhesitatingly: adv. bey pas o peySH/bila taraddud key unhesitantly: adv. bila taraddud unholy: a. GHaer muqaddas unhorse: v.t. ghoRey sey utaarna unhygienic: a. gañdah/naaqis unidentified: a. bey SHinaaKHt/naa ma^luum unified: a. eyk/muttaHidah uniform: n. wardi uniform: a. baa qaa'edah/baraabar/ham aahañg/ ham waza^/yaksaañ unilateral: a. yak paehlu/yak tarfah unilateralism: n. yak paehluiyat(f.) unilaterally: adv. yak tarfah taur par unimaginable: a. naa mumkin/naa qaabil e tasawwur unimginative: a. bey taKHaiyyul unimpaired: a. bey kam o kaast/bey KHalal/bey nuqs unimpassioned: a. bey iSHte^aal/ThañDa unimpeachable: a. bey doSH/bey qusuur/ naa qaabil e ilzaam unimpeded: a. bil rok Tok unimportance: n. GHaer aehmiyat unimportant: a. adna/GHaer zaruuri/KHafiif/ma^muuli unimproved: a. bila taraaqqi unincorporated: a. bey iKHteyaar uninfluenced: a. GHaer mutaa'ssir uninformed: a. añjaan/bey KHabar/naa waaqif uninhabitable: a. naa qaabil e sukuunat uninhabited: a. GHaer aabaad/KHaali/ujaaR uninhibited: a. aazaad KHayaal uninhibitedly: adv. aazaad KHayaali sey uninspired: a. bey jaan/bey rañg/sapaaT uninitiated: adv. GHaer tajribah kaar/laa îlm unintelligent: a. bey âql/jaahil/kuñd zehen unintelligence: n. jaahiliyat/kuñd zehni unintelligently:adv. bey waquufi sey unintelligible: a. bey ma^ni unintelligibleness:n. GHaer faehmi unintelligibly: adv. naa qaabil e faehm taur par unintended: a. GHaer iraadi/naa daanistah unintentional: a. GHaer iraadi/naa daanistah unintentionally:adv. bila iraadah/bila qasd uninterested: a. bey sar o kaar/bey waastah uninteresting: n. bey lutf/GHaer dilchasp uninterrupted: a. bila naaGHah/bil wqafah/lagaa taar/ mutawaatir uninterruptedly:adv. musalsal taur par uninterruptedness:n. tasalsul uninvited: a. bin bulaa'ey/GHaer mad^u/tufaeli uninviting: a. bey kaSHiSH/GHaer dil kaSH union: n. añjuman/imtizaaj/ittefaaq/itteHaad/peywast/ SHiirazah bañdi/yagaangat unique: a. achhuuta/âjiib/anokha/bey misl/bey naziir/ fariid/naadir/naweyla/niraala/waaHid/ yagaanah/yagaangat/yakta unison: n. puura ittefaaq unit: a. ikaa'i/eyk/fard/waaHid unit: n. waeHdat/zael unitary: a. waaHid/waeHdaani/yagaanah unite: v.t. eyka karna/joRna/madGHam karna/ muttaHed karna/zam karna unite: v.i. juRna/juTna united: a. muttafiq/muttaHidah/muttaHid/ SHaamil/SHariik united with: waasil unity: n. aapas daari/eyka/itteHaad/meyl/ waeHdaaniyat/waeHdat universal: a. aafaaqi/âam/âalam giir/jagat universality: n. ûmuumiyat universe: n. âalam/gaehaan/geyti/jagat/kaa'enaat/ kaun o makaan/kul/qudrat unjust: a. bey iñsaaf/bey jaa/zaalim unjustly: adv. bey insaafi sey/naa Haq unkempt: a. bila kañghi/bikhra/GHaer mohazzab unkind: a. bad tamiiz/bey murawwat unknown: a. gum naam/naa ma^luum unknowingly: adv. bila jaaney/naa daanistah/sahwan unlawful: a. Haraam/mana^/GHaer qaanuuni/naa jaa'ez unlawful detention:n. Habs beyja(m.) unlearn: v.t. bhulaana unleash: v.t. khula chhoR deyna unless: conj. agar/taa waqt e keh unlettered: a. GHaer paRha likha unlid: v.t. bey pardah karna/kholna unlike: a. muKHtalif unlikely: a. an honi unlikeness: n. âdam e muSHaabehat unlimited: a. bey añdaazah/bey Hesaab/GHaer maeHduud/ laa ta^daad unload: v.t. utaarna unlocked: a. khula/wa unlucky: a. aafat rasiidah/bad baKHt/bad nasiib/kam baKHt/ kaRa/maeHruum/naa saaz gaar/naHs/sabz qadam/ SHuum/siyaah baKHt/zabuuñ unmanageable: a. bey lagaam/muñh zor/sar kaSH unmanly: a. buzdilaanah/Dar pok/naa mard/naa muraad unmannered: a. bad tamiiz unmannerly: a. bey adab unmarried: a. chhaRa/GHaer SHaadi SHudah/kuñwaara(m.)/ kuñwaari(f.)/mujarrad/naa katKHuda unmask: v.t. afSHa karna/qala^i kholna unmatched: a. bey naziir/laa saani/phuT unmetalled: a. kachchi(saRak) unmeaning: a. bey joR/bey ma^ni/laGHw/mohmal unmeet: a. GHaer SHaa'estah/naa munaasib unmentionable: a. naa guftni unmerciful: a. bey raHem/kaThor/saKHt/zaalim unmercifully: adv. bey dardi sey/bey raeHmi sey unmerited: a. bey jaa/naa laa'eq unmindful: a. bey parwaah/GHaafil/mutaGHaafil unmindfully: a. GHaflat sey/laa parwaahi sey unmistakeable: a. bey chuuk/sariiH/waazeH unmistakeably: adv. bila muGHaaltah unmitigated: a. qata^i unmitigatedly: adv. bad ma^aaSHi sey unmolested: a. bey KHaliSH/bey khaTkey/bey rok/ bila muzaaHimat unmoor: v.t. lañgar uThaana unmoral: a. GHaer eKHlaaqi unmoved: a. aTal/bey Harkat/GHaer mutaa'ssir/kaThor/ mazbuut unmuffle: v.t. bey niqaab kar deyna unmusical: a. GHaer mutrib unnatural: a. GHaer fitri/GHaer taba^i/masnuu'i/naqli/ paraagañdah/saaKHtah unnaturally: adv. GHaer fitri taur par unnaturalness: n. GHaer fitriyat/masnuu^i pan unnecessary: a. bey kaar/faaltu/fuzuul/GHGaer zaruuri unnecessairily: a. bey kaar/bila zaruurat/naa Haq unneighbourly: a. baye murawwataanah/KHealaaf e adab unnerve: v.t. ghabra deyna/Hawaas baaKHtah kar deyna/uRa deyna unnoticeable: a. GHaer numaayaañ unnumbered: a. bey SHumaar unnobjectionable:a. naa qaabil e e^teraaz unnobservable: a. naa qaabile muSHaahidah unobserved: a. maKHfi/nehaañ/poSHiidah unobstructed: a. bey rok/GHaer unobtrusive: a. chup chaap/KHaamoSH/SHaarmiila unobtrusively: adv. KHaamoSHi sey unobtrusiveness:n. KHaamoSHi/muñkasir ul mizaaji unoccupied: a. faariGH/KHaali/paRa/suuna unofficial: a. GHaer sarkaari unopened: a. an khula/bañd unopposed: a. bey muKHaalifat/bey rok/bila muqaabilah unorganised: a. GHaer munazzam unorignal: a. maaKHuuz/naqli unorthodox: a. aazaad KHayaal unowned: a. bey maalik/laa waaaris unpack: v.t. bojh utaarna/gaThri kholna/KHaali karna unpalatable: a. ajiiran/bad mazah/naa gawaar/talKH unparalleled: a. bey misl/bey naziir/laa jawaab/yakta unpardonable: a. naa qaabil e mo^aafi unparliamentary:a. GHaer parlimaani unpaved: a. GHaer farSHi/kachcha unpeg: v.t. khuuñTi ukhaaRna unpeople: v.t. GHaer aabad karna unperceivable: a. an deykha/samjh sey baahar unperfect: a. adhuura/KHaam/naa mukammal unpleasant: a. ajiiran/naa gawaar unperturbed: a. GHaer mutma'in/pur sukuun unpile: v.t. añbaar uThaana unpleasent: a. naa marGHuub/naa pasiiñdiidah unpleasently: adv. naa KHuSH gawaari sey unpleasentness: n. chaSHmak(f.)/rañjiSH(f.) unpolished: a. chibilla/GHaer mohazzab unpopular: a. GHaer maqbuul unpopularity: n. naa maqbuuliyat unprecedented: a. anokha/an suna/bey misaal unprincipled: a. bey iimaan/bey usuula/ibn ul waqt uproar: n. hañgaamah/hullaR unprocurable: a. naa yaab unproductive: a. baañjh unpropitious: a. GHaer mowaafiq unprovoked: a. bey iSHte^aal/bila wajah unpublished: a. GHaer matbuu^ah unqualified: a. naa aehl unquestionably: adv. bey SHak/bila Hujjat/bila SHubhah unquestioningly:adv. baGHaer chuuñ charaa key unravel: v.t. suljhaana/udheyRna unreadable: a. paRhney key naa qaabil unreal: a. GHaer Haqiiqi/KHayaali unrealistic: a. KHayaali/naa mumkin unreason: n. bey istedlaal/diiwaañgi unreasonable: a. bey tuka/naa ma^quul/naa rawa/uuT paTaañg unrelenting: a. musir unrelentingly: adv. musir pan sey unreliable: a. baat ka kachcha/bad diyaanat/ bey wafa/bey sar o pa/kachcha unremitting: a. an thak/lagaa taar/musalsal unremittingly: adv. laga taar/mustaqil/taabaR toR unrepentant: a. bey nadamat unreserved: a. muKHlis unrestrained: n. aazaad/bey qaabu unrestricted: a. khula unripe: a. kachcha/KHaam unroll: v.t. kholna/wa karna unruly: a. SHorah puSHt unsafe: a. GHaer durust/naa maeHfuuz unsavoury: a. bad zaa'eqah/naa gawaar unscrupulous: a. bey maraam/bey parwaah unseemly: a. kuDhab unseen: a. an deykha unserviceable: a. bey kaar/naa kaarah/nikamma unsettle: v.t. paa'oñ ukhaaRna unsettled: a. bey kal/bey qaraar/Daañwaan Dol unsettling: a/n. pareySHaan kun unskilled: a. anaaRi/bey hunar unsound: a. faatir/KHaam/naa qis unsoundness: n. futuur unsparing: a. aazaad KHayaal/bey dard/bey raeHm/zaalim unspeakable: a. an kahi/bahot bura/haul naak unstable: a. alal Tappu/boda/kam zor/mutaraddid unstained: a. bila âeyb unstamped: a. kachcha/saadah unsteady: a. Dag mag/kachcha/subuk sar unstinted: a. bey Had/bila rukaawaT/kasiir/waafir unstoppable: a. jaari/mustaqil/naa qaabil e rukaawaT unsubstantiated:a. bey subuut/GHaer musaaddiqah unsuccessful: a. naa kaam/naa kaamiyaab unsuccessfully: adv. naa kaami sey unsuitable: a. an ghaR/an meyl/bey hañgam/bey joR/ naa laa'eq/naa munaasib unsullied: a. mubarra unsung: a. bey naam unsurpassed: a. bila sabqat unsuspected: a. GHaer maSHkuuk unsuspecting: a. GHaer maSHkuuk/bila SHubhah unsympathetic: a. ruukha unsystematic: a. GHaer muñtazim untalented: a. GHaer zaki/jaahil/kora untamed: a. jañgli untangle: v.t. suljhaana untaught: a. fitri/jaahil/kora unthinking: a. bey eHteyaat/GHaafil/laa ubaali unthinkingly: adv. bey parwaa'i sey/bey sochey hu'ey untidy: a. bey qariinah/maela kuchaela/phuu'aR pan ka untie: v.t. kholna until: conj. Hatta keh/jab tak/taa/ taa waqtey keh/tak until and unless:adv. jab tak untimely: a. bey waqt/GHaer muñtgazir/naa ma^quul/ naa mauzuuñ/naa waqt untiring: a. an thak untiringly: adv. bey takaan untouched: a. achhuuta untrammelled: a. bila kaañTa untroubled: a. dukh sey mubarra untrue: a. jhuuTa/kaazib untrustworthy: a. baat ka kachcha/bey e^tebaar/ KHaa'in/naa qaabil e e^tebaar untruth: n. jhuuT untruthful: a. jhuuTa/kaazib untutored: a. kora untypical: a. anokha/GHaer ma^muuli/naadir/ niraala/SHaaz unused: a. GHaer musta^mal/kora/paRa unusual: a. anokha/GHaer ma^muuli/GHariib/naadir/ niraala/SHaaz unusually: adv. KHelaaf e ma^muul unvarying: a. GHaer mutaGHaiyyar unveil: v.t. pardah uThaana unveiled: a. bey pardah unwanted: a. bey maañga/bey talab/bey zaruurat unwary: a. bey eHteyaat unwariness: n. bey eHteyaati unwavering: a. aTal/mustaqil mizaaj/saabit qadam unwaveringly: a. aTal pan sey/mustaqil mizaaji sey/ saabit qadmi sey unwell: a. bad Haal/biimaar/mariiz unwholesome: a. ajiiran unwilling: a. bey dil/naa KHuSH/naa raza mañd unwittingly: adv. naa daanistah taur par unwonted: a. KHelaaf e dastuur/naadir unworkable: a. nah chalney waala unworthy: a. naa laa'eq/naa qaabil unwrap: v.t. afSHa karna unwrapping: n. afSHaa'i unwritten: a. saadah unyielding: n. bey faez/kaRa unzip: v.t. "zip" kholna up: adv. uupar up to: prep. baraabar/Hatta/is qaabil/taa/tak upbeat: a. dil baehlaaney waala upbraid: v.t. phaTkaarna upbraiding: n. sar zaniSH upbringing: n. par wariSH/tarbiyat upcheer: v.t. himmat baRhaana upcoming: a. âñqariib honey waala upfront: a. bey jhijhak/khara/saaf go upheaval: n. aaSHob/iñqelaab (general) upheaval:n. tawaa'ef ul muluuki uphill: a. muSHkil upkeep: n. nigah daari upholder: n. Haami(m.) upmarket: a. maehñga/qiimti upon: prep. baala/par/uupar upper: a. fauqaani/uupar ka upper hand: a. baala dasti/qaabu upper floor: n. baalah KHaanaah/uupri mañzil upper storey: n. baalah KHaanaah/baam/uupri mañzil uppity: a. gustaaKH/KHud sar/maGHruur upright: a/adv. âadil/khaRa/qaa'em/siidha/mustaqiim/ raast baaz/ûmuudi uprightly: adv. âadilaanah uprightness: n. âdaalat/durusti/isteqaamat/raasti uprising: n. baGHaawat/SHoriSH/tuGHiyaan uproar: n. afra tafri/balwa/hañgaamah/hullaR/ qeyaamat/GHoGHa/SHaGHab/SHor/talaatum/udham uproot: v.t. qala^ karna/ukhaaRna uprooting: n. biiKH kani/iñtizaa^ upscale: a. maehñga/qiimti upset: v.t. ghabraahaT paeda karna/ulaT pulaT karna/ulaTna upset: a. ghabraaya/pareySHaan/paT upside-down: digar guuñ/zeyr o zabar upshot: n. añjaam/natiijah upturn: n. aaSHob/tawaa'ef ul muluuki upturned: a. paT upward: a. chaRhta/ubharta urban: a. SHaehri urbanity: n. murawwat(f.)/SHaehriyat(f.) urbane: a. mohazzab urea: n. maddah e peySH aab urge: v.t. taakiid karna/zor Daalna urge: n. chaahat/KHwaahiSH urgent: a. ahem/fauri/laazmi/zaruuri urgently: adv. bil zaruur/taakidan urgency: n. chaah(f.)/zaruurat(f.) urinate: v.i. muutna/peySH aab karna urine: n. peySH aab Ursa Major: n. jhumka(m.) us: pron. ham usable: a. qaabil e iste^maal usage: n. âadat/dastuur/Dharra/iste^maal/ moHaawirah/rawaaj/tarwiij use: v.t. âadat Daalna/faa'edah uThaana/ iste^maal karna/kaam meyñ laana/KHarch karna use: n. faa'edah/iste^maal/kaam/kaar (in)use: a. raa'ej used: a. puraana (get)used: v.i. âadat paRna used to: a. âadi/KHu gar used up: a. musta^mal useful: a. faa'edah mañd/kaar aamad/mufiid/suud mañd usefulness: n. faa'edah useless: a. âbas/akaarat/baatil/bey huudah/bey kaar/ bey suud/bey taasiir/fuzuul/naa kaarah/ nikamma/raddi uselessly: adv. Haasil nah Husuul usher: n. naqiib usual: a. raa'ej/rasmi usually: adv. aksar/ûmuuman usurp: v.t. GHasb karna/haRap karna/qabzah karna usurpation: v.t. dast burd(f.)/GHasb/qabzah usurper: n. GHaasib(m.) usurer: n. Haraam KHor(m.)/suud KHor(m.) usury: n. suud KHori(m.) utensil: n. baasan(m.)/bartan(m.)/bhaañDa/zarf utensils: n. mataa^(f.) uterus: n. bachchah daan/dharan/raeHm/yuuni utilitarian: n. ifaadi/ifaadiyat/ifaadiyat pasañd utilitarianism: n. ifaadiyat pasañdi utility: n. faa'edah/kaar/sarfah utilise: v.t. faa'edah uThaana/iste^maal karna utilisable: a. qaabil e iste^maal utilisation: n. iste^maal utmost: a. aaKHiri/iñtehaa'i utmost: n. aaKHir/Had/Hatt ul imkaan/iñteha ka utmost point: a. Hadd e aaKHir utopia: n. KHayaali jañnat/misaali dunya/ misaali mo^aaSHrat utopian: a. KHayaali/misaali/taKHaiyuli utopian socialism:n. misaali iSHtiraakiyat utopianism: n. KHayaal parasti/musleHaanah joSH utopist: n. KHayaal parast SHaKHs utopistic: a. misaali/tasawwur parastaanah utricle: n. chhoTi si thaeli/KHuliyah utricular: a. thaeli numa utter: a. kulli/mukammal/mutlaqan/nira/qata^i/ sara sar utter: v.t. aawaaz nikaalna/ada karna/bolna/kaehna/ zabaan par laana utterable: a. kaha ja skaney waala/qaabil e ada utterance: n. bol/bolney ka fe^l/farmuudaat/irSHaadaat/ laeHjah/nigaariSHaat/talaffuz utterly: adv. bil kul/maeHz/parley darjey ka uttermost: a/n. aaKHiri/ba^iid tariin/bisaat bhar/ GHaayat darjah/Hatta ul imkaan/iñtehaa'i uvula: n. Halaq ka kauwwa uvular: a. Halaq key kauwwey key muta^alliq uxoricide: n. biiwi ka qatl/zan kuSHi uxorious: a. biiwi ka bañdah/zan muriid/zan parast uxoriousness: a. zan muriidi/zan parasti